bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Hymns Gold LP
The Angelic Hymns 'are golden LPs featuring the crystallized voices of angels. One can play these LPs and lure out beasts from Inferno. After you find and/or Piece together an LP, take it to Rodin's shop and he'll play it, luring out a beast from Inferno, defeating it and taking its weapon which he gives to you. Gold LP Locations Here are the Locations of the LPs in which you can find and bring to Rodin for a new weapon. Trois Marches Militaires 'Chapter I: After your first encounter with Beloved. The LP will appear for you to pick up. Weapon: Onyx Roses (Bayonetta) / Garnet Roses (Jeanne). Quasi una Fantasia Chapter II: After Defeating the 2 Beloveds on Verse 5. Weapon: Shuraba (Bayonetta) / Angel Slayer (Jeanne). Fantaisie-Impromptu Chapter III: #After first Encounter with Fairness on Verse 4 #When you enter Paradiso - Garden of Light, Jump down to the left and head south. Weapon: Kulshedra (Bayonetta) / Vritra (Jeanne) Sonate in DK.448 Chapter V: #After your first encounter with Grace & Glory #Appears before the staircase after Second Encounter with Grace & Glory / First Encounter with Harmony. #When you reach a snake walkway ascending around the outside of the tower, there is an open area to the left side as you're ascending, jump down there and open the chest to recieve the last piece. Weapon: Durga (Bayonetta) / Kali (Jeanne) NOTE: To change between Fire and Lightning mode for this weapon, while it is equipped, turn the left analogue stick around 360 degrees and press either the Punch or Kick button (If you equipped it on your arms, Punch, legs, Kick). Les Patineurs Waltz op.183 Chapter VI: #As you begin the chapter, turn around and get the chest. #When you enter the second area of the chapter with the water on the lower level, jump down and go left and there you'll find a rock rubble that you can smash, destroy it and get the chest. #After your first encounter with Joy. Weapon: Odette (Bayonetta) / Karen (Jeanne) Walkürenritt Chapter IX: #Start of the Chapter, head down to the Plaza with the Fountain and head right and you'll see a Door marked with a sun insignia, attack it to break it and get the chest. #After your first encounter with Kinship. #Once you reach the small path of light that has a moving gap in it (after the first bouncing Golem Ball), use crow within (if you have it) and fly onto a pathway below (or you can jump down to it once you're near the end of the light path) and head up until you see another sun door, destroy it and get the chest. Weapon: Lt. Col. Kilgore (Bayonetta) / Col. Slade (Jeanne) Unlockable LPs Messiah, HWV.56 'To Unlock: '''Complete 100 Chapters '''Weapon: 'Sai Fung Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity 'To Unlock: '''beat Non-Stop Climax Difficulty. '''Weapon: 'Pillow talk Mars, the Bringer of War 'To Unlock: '''beat Hard Difficulty. '''Weapon: 'Bazillions Trivia *Lt. Col. Kilgore is probably a reference to the fictional character in the movie "Apocalypse Now", who is actually fond of Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". *"Les patineurs" is the french title of "The Skaters" - a waltz by Émile Waldteufel. *"Quasi una fantasia" is the sub-title for Ludwig van Beethoven's famous Moonlight Sonata. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu'' is one of the most well-known pieces of the famous Polish composer and pianist Frédéric François Chopin Category:Gameplay